The Creater Chp 1
by Zan Cole
Summary: The galactic equinox is upon us how will it change our world, if I told you, you would not believe me anyways


It is December 13, 2012 the world has just experienced the galactic equinox, and although their was a bright light that blanketed the Americas and small parts of other continents no one really knew what the light was about. But what they didn't know is that the light would change everything they new and believed, and by this time next year their world will not be recognizable. For some people that were bathed in light they had to lose all they were before they could become all they are.

"My head hurts like hell." A young man said as he pulled himself off the snow covered ground of the Northern Nevada desert. "But what the fuck is a head, who am I, what am I, why can't I remember anything?"

"For that fact what is a memory?"he said feeling as frustrated as he could possibly be.

" OK now I need to get a handle on myself and what I could remember, what is what and what do I need to come up with new things to call things. Alright these are legs that is right those are my feet this is my chest, my back, my wings, my neck. So it seams like I have everything of me named so why can't I name myself?"He finished as he stretched every muscle in his body from his toes to his fingers to his beautiful white wings, and then took a few seconds to take in his surroundings. Very few trees a couple of small shrubbery here and there. Grass all over the area but most of the view is dirt. As he turns and turns absorbing everything that he could see it happened.

"Aaahhhhh!" A young girl shrieks from across the park. And it totally paralyzes the young man as his eyes fix on the girl and he instantly knows that they are not the same.

Her with her pale white skin, soft glowing blonde hair intense green eyes frozen in terror. Long shapely legs and up right back, and instead of paws like he had she had real hands and feet. Her teeth where flat and not used for tearing flesh and most noticeably she was without wings.

He was like a hodge-podge of different animals, legs and arms as black as night fur covering every inch of his well muscled extremities including the very misplaced long tail jutting out the end of his spine. His torso was the only thing that looked mildly human if it was in its more ancient form. A head that looked something like a dragon mixed with some kind of cat, and of course the wings of an angle.

As he looked at this young girl a urging for belonging came over him and just before he broke down crying because of the sight of this girl it felt like his body was turning into some kind of liquid yet not falling to the floor. His face pulled in letting them settle to be more like the object of his affection. His tail being pulled into his spine. His legs and arms changing so that he could stand more erect, but no matter how hard he tried to get rid of his wings they went nowhere. As he finished up looking over his new and improved body he looked up at the young girl, expecting another shill ear shattering scream but there was none. Instead she said one sentence

"I had a dream about you Oz."she said and fainted.

Even though the gap between the two was more than 100 yards he closed it in a matter of seconds. And as she fell into his arms all the beauty that he had seen from that distance was absolutely nothing in comparison to what she looked like at this distance. And he also felt a pull to her, one that he could not explain, and that made him afraid to be close to this frail little thing for a second longer. But it was already to late and the fear wasn't for her but for the person approaching them quietly like a hunter and Oz's instincts where already in control forcing him into a shape that was like before yet this time the only thing that did not change into a panther was the wings that had now turned black for hunting mode. The girl was resting comfortably where he left her oblivious to the carnage of a panther devouring a human being in less than a minuet. Teeth first sinking into the mans neck from behind and above like all natural panthers hunt ripping out veins esophagus and arteries and swallowing everything and going back for the blood that was now gushing out less and less, being lapped up with the most sickening sound like two incredibly fat people having sex and pouring pudding over themselves while moaning in the most deep and disturbing tone. As he finished with the blood he turned back to the meatier parts of the body ripping at the abs thighs and pectoral muscles. As he finished up he forced himself to change back into his human form. In the last seconds of the transformation she appeared around the corner and gasped as she looked down at the now ravished corpse.

"I couldn't save him just like in my dream" She said sadly.

"OK now I am getting a little creepped out how do you know my name and how did you know that I was going to do this to him I can't even remember yesterday!"


End file.
